Abre Y Cierra Los Ojos
by Sunr1se
Summary: Ya no voy a lamentar lo que ya pasó, lo que estuvo mal. Abre Los Ojos Ya...
1. Abre Los Ojos

**ATENCION! A todos los que han leído esta historia antes. He modificado y ampliado este capítulo, por lo que tendrán que volver a leerlo antes de dirigirse al siguiente.**

**Advertencia: Muerte Y Sangre (No están en mucho detalle, pero aun pongo esto)**

Hice mi camino a través del bosque que rodea mi casa. Tuve que ir a verte, pero yo nunca he salido del bosque antes. Este lugar ha sido mi hogar desde que puedo recordar. Nunca antes vi la necesidad de salir de ella, pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Tengo que encontrarte para demostrar le que nunca me mentiste.

Mentiras. Es algo que es lo contrario de la verdad. Pero, ¿qué es exactamente? Todo lo que sé es lo que él me dijo, pero aparte de eso, no lo sé. Yo sigo haciendo mi camino a través del bosque. Recuerdo que me dijiste en qué dirección vives. Espero que te pueda encontrar, porque él me ha dicho que el mundo fuera del bosque es muy grande y que podría perderme en él. Espero que no me pierda y si lo hago espero que puedas ayudarme a volver a casa.

Me quedé escondido en el bosque mientras miro a las muchas casas que puedo ver. ¿Cuáles son las cosas que las rodean? Se ven como cercas pero nunca antes los había visto tan altos o elaborados de mucho metal o madera. El mundo exterior del bosque es tan extraño. Hay un montón de gente aquí. Nunca antes había visto tantos.

Después de un tiempo finalmente me dieron el valor para salir del bosque y me dirigí a algo que parecía un sendero gris. Yo hubiera caminado hacia el sendero negro, que era más grande, si no hubiera habido cosas extrañas de metal que viajan en ellos con gente dentro. Seguí vagando, sin saber dónde buscar o si debía preguntar a alguien. Llegué a un punto en el que dos caminos negros se reunieron y los grises se curvaban para no reunirse con los otros. Después de estudiar las cosas por un tiempo yo crucé con un grupo pequeño de personas.

Finalmente me cansé de no ver tanto verde así que entré en un lugar que estaba en su mayoría verde, pero aún tenía los caminos grises que viajan en él. Caminé alrededor y vi a los niños que juegan en las cosas extrañas que estaban coloreadas de colores brillantes. Nunca antes había visto esas cosas. Me aleje de la gente. Yo no estaba cómodo estando cerca de ellos. Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol y me asomé a su alrededor. Él estaba allí con alguien. Ellos estaban teniendo un día de campo eso si yo me di cuenta. Seguí viéndolos y para mi sorpresa vi ambos besar se Yo casi dejó de respirar mientras sentía el peso de la realización me golpeó. Me dolía el corazón con una emoción que nunca había sentido antes. Apreté mis manos sobre mi corazón mientras me deslizaba junto al árbol y colapse de rodillas junto a él.

Me quedé sentado en silencio mientras yo seguía llorando. Se siente como si algo dentro de mí se ha roto, pero lo que es yo no lo sé. ¿Mi corazón? Pero ¿cómo puede romper y todavía continuar latiendo? No. Ya prefiero no pensar en lo que parece ser que nunca fue real. Yo quería ir a hablar contigo. Pero, en realidad no quedaba nada por decir,Y no te quise oír. Así que continué sentado ahí y mirarlos a los dos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad los observé a ambos irse y me puse de pie y los seguí en silencio. Vi que lo dejaste en su casa antes de seguir tu camino. Yo te seguí y finalmente te vi llegar a tu propia casa. Era un lugar bonito, más grande que mi casa de vuelta en el bosque. Usted parece poseer una de las casas más grandes que había visto en mi vida, la mayoría de las cuales apenas vi hoy. Esperé hasta que entraste en la casa y esperé un rato antes de que me dirigiera a la puerta y toque con calma.

Estabas sorprendido de verme, pero rápidamente lo escondiste y me guiaste adentro. Me llevaste a una habitación extraña que tenía muebles que nunca había visto antes. Había un montón de cosas en tu casa que nunca he visto. Tú me ofreciste un vaso de agua que acepté. Yo toque la taza de cristal con curiosidad antes de beber el agua. Solo te sientas a mi lado, mirándome. Pero no me importa. Al menos por ahora tengo lo que quiero, soy feliz.

Me preguntaste qué estaba haciendo fuera del bosque. Te dije que yo te había estado buscando con el fin de demostrarle que estaba equivocado acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mí. Solo te sientas allá y en silencio escuchas mientras te explicaba mi charla con él. Una extraña emoción cruzó tu cara, pero antes de que yo pudiera tratar de averiguar qué era lo ocultase. Todo lo que hiciste fue sonreír y me dijiste que era yo realmente ingenuo. Parpadeé, porque era una palabra que nunca he oído antes.

Tomaste la taza de cristal de mí antes de tomar ambas manos. Me dijiste que te mirara mientras empezabas a explicar cosas que nunca he oído antes. Me quedé en estado de shock por que las palabras que utilizaste, la mayoría son palabras que nunca he escuchado. Pero a pesar de, como usted decía, mi ignorancia yo fui capaz de entender la mayoría de todo lo que me estabas diciendo. Yo quedé allí sentado, mirándote en confusión antes de bajar la mirada.

-Te quiero confesar que cuando vine aquí sabía que querías terminar.- Conseguí decir al mirarte de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos. -Y aun así negaba la razón de no tener tu corazón- Entonces te hablé de mi pequeña expedición a través de este extraño lugar y la otra persona que te había visto con. Tú inmediatamente te disculpaste y continuaste explicando con más palabras que yo no entendía.

Seguí sentado allí y dejé que me dieras un abrazo mientras me decías que ibas a llevarme de regreso al bosque antes de que viniera él a buscarme. Me acurruqué más en ti mientras seguías para abrazándome en silencio. Ya no tengo que sentir que al final de cuentas no servía para ti. Eso fue tu culpa por cambiar por dejarme atrás. Pero en tu silencio tengo paz.

Y en esa extraña paz serena un pensamiento se me pasó por la mente de la conversación que había tenido con él la noche anterior. Y casi inmediatamente llegué a una decisión. De repente te diste cuenta de lo que yo iba a hacer porque te moviste al igual que me movía. Rápidamente seguí tus movimientos y terminamos luchando uno contra el otro. Yo te gano fácilmente ya que era el más fuerte de los dos. Pero antes de que pudieras hacer cualquier cosa yo levanté la mano y con todas mis fuerzas la baje sobre ti.

Me sorprendí con lo alto tu voz se hizo, pero yo seguí manteniéndote abajo mientras mi mano llegaba a su objetivo. Estabas rogando para que me detuviera y reconsiderar mis acciones. Ya no voy a lamentar lo que ya pasó, lo que estuvo mal. Sonreí mientras mi mano apretaba alrededor de tu corazón antes de que yo te lo arranquera fuera de tu pecho. Lo aferré a mi pecho mientras seguía latiendo durante un tiempo más. Estabas acostado ahora, todavía, debajo de mí. Me bajé de ti y me moví para que tu cabeza estuviera en mis rodillas cuando comencé a acariciarlo.

-Ya te puedo perdonar lo que me dolió cuando quisiste poner el final.- Te dije mientras acariciaba tu cabello con una mano y me aferré a tu corazón con el otro. Tu corazón… ya es mío en verdad. Tu dolor cuando lo tomé fue tan real que se que es amor. Y sé que vas a despertar, no vas a ver atrás. Por fin me vas a ver, me vas a oír, me vas a amar. Y me vas a decir lo que siempre quise oír

Abre los ojos ya. Bésame ya. Mírame. Yo te esperare.


	2. Cierra Los Ojos

Desde que era pequeño siempre podía ver lo que la gente escondía detrás de sus apariencias. Pude ver cada mentira, cada promesa falsa. Desde que tengo memoria he estado rodeado de personas que no hacen más que mentir, engañar y dañar unos a otros con falsas palabras y promesas rotas.

Finalmente crecí y me enamoré de alguien. Pero mis esperanzas y sueños fueron aplastados. Al principio no hice caso de las mentiras cuando empezaron, pero luego promesas que una vez mantuvo se rompieron Podía verlo, podía ver que estaba persiguiendo a alguien más. Finalmente destruí el muro que había bloqueado mi razonamiento y lo dejé y dejé a todos.

Aparte de mi capacidad de ver en el corazón de la gente, yo también nací con magia Y utilicé mi magia para desaparecer de este mundo odioso. Me escapé al bosque cercano. Me acordé de que había allí una cabaña que había sido abandonada recientemente, por lo que debiera estar algo en forma. Después de un par de días llegue a la cabaña, que estaba aún en funcionamiento. Decidí quedarme allí.

A veces podía ver los grupos de búsqueda que fueron enviados a buscar me. Nunca me preocupe, incluso cuando yo los podía ver desde las ventanas de la cabaña. Yo sabía que nunca me iban a encontrar. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede que encuentren a alguien cuando se les impide encontrarlos? Utilice mi magia para ocultar la cabaña y en algún momento el jardín vegetal que me empecé a crecer.

Seguí aislado, y, finalmente, terminaron con los grupos de búsqueda. Satisfecho de que regresaron a su mundo corrupto continué viviendo solo en el bosque. Un par de años pasaron y me alegré de no estar rodeado de todas esas personas corruptas. No me importaba estar solo, pero un día eso cambió.

Yo estaba caminando por el bosque cuando vi una figura que yace en el fondo de un árbol. Cuando me acerqué vi que se trataba de una mujer y había sangre a su alrededor. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un pequeño bulto. No podía ver el corazón de la mujer, así que me acerque y la toce tentativamente. Ella estaba muerta y su cuerpo ya estaba perdiendo su calor. Ignorándola dirigí mi atención al paquete que sostenía. Para mi sorpresa el paquete resultó ser un bebé.

No pude evitar sonreír ante el niño dormido. _Me pregunto_, pensé mientras yo envolví la cobija a su alrededor. _¿Qué te hace sonreír?_ Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando una revelación vino a mí. El futuro de este niño era negro y yo no quería ver a este niño sufrir. Yo volví a mirar al niño. Nunca antes había sentido tanta inocencia viniendo de alguien antes. Era algo muy nuevo para mí.

"No te preocupes pequeño", le dije al niño mientras me dirigía de vuelta a la cabaña. "Voy a cuidar de ti, al mantenerte aquí en el bosque conmigo ".

**APH**

Y lo vi crecer. A medida que pasaban los años me quedé solo en el bosque con el niño, Kiku, que ahora era un adolescente. Kiku fue una gran ayuda en la cabina. Yo le impedía salir del bosque. Yo le enseñaba sobre el mundo exterior, pero eso sólo sería si él preguntaba. Raramente preguntaba, después de todo él estaba satisfecho con nuestra vida aquí en el bosque.

Todo iba bien, como siempre. Hasta que él llegó.

Me sorprendí cuando Kiku volvió a la cabina ayudando a una persona herida. Kiku me explicó que se había caído de un árbol y que necesitaba atención médica. El adolescente se presentó como Arthur mientras Kiku fue a buscar los suministros médicos. No había visto a ninguna otra persona, aparte de la mujer muerta y Kiku, en un largo tiempo. Él llevaba a cabo la misma corrupción que todos tenían. Tenía que salir de este lugar, antes de que corrompa Kiku.

Para mi disgusto, Arthur se vio obligado a permanecer debido a la gravedad de algunas de sus heridas. Traté de mantener Kiku lejos de él tanto como sea posible, pero Kiku tenía curiosidad acerca de esta persona que vive fuera del bosque, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar a Kiku de ir a hablar con él. En algún momento empecé a ver lo que le estaba haciendo a mi precioso Kiku.

Por fin, después de pasar un par de días, se fue, dejando atrás una promesa hueca. Esa inocencia que yo tanto protegí hizo que Kiku no parara de esperar por él y también hizo no escuchar mi versión (la versión real) de los eventos.

-No creas nada porque miente.- Le dije a Kiku después de que él se fue. -No te ama de verdad, no te ama en realidad. Lo de él es solo un pasatiempo y yo lo sé. -

-Por algo oculta lo que siente,- fue la protesta que recibí. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

-No lo siente.- Dije mientras lleve a Kiku a la cabaña y lo hice sentar frente a mí. –Así son todos ellos. Todos ellos se portan igual y lo he visto una y otra vez.- Kiku me miró confundido y yo no lo culpo. Después de todo ¿cómo se puede explicar el mal a alguien que nunca lo ha conocido?

-Se fue y no va a volver.- Continué mientras tomaba las manos de Kiku en las mías. -Ni te molestes en quererlo. Te va a hacer bien estar sin verlo. Aquí se está mejor, en el bosque lejos de todos ellos. No quiero tu dolor, y si algo duele es el amor. Olvida esa inquietud que el causó. -

Yo sé que está tratando de procesar lo que le estoy diciendo, pero la inocencia que aún posee le impide comprender plenamente lo que le estoy diciendo. Kiku entonces pregunta si puede ir a su habitación. Yo sé que no está mintiendo acerca de ir a su habitación, así que lo dejó ir.

-Oh, Kiku.- Dije antes de que el cerrara la puerta. Se detuvo en la puerta y me miró. -Su corazón ya tiene dueño y no eres tú. Y no lo vas a ser. Nunca lo vas a ser. -

**APH**

_Tal vez, sólo tal vez no debería haber añadido la última parte_. Pensé al entrar en la habitación de la casa y me quede mirando la escena delante de mí. No he visto tanta sangre en los últimos años, la primera y única vez fue cuando encontré a Kiku envuelto en los brazos de su madre muerta.

Kiku estaba allí, y también Arthur. Kiku tuvo la cabeza de Arturo en sus rodillas. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto de sangre mientras Kiku lo acariciaba, él estaba inconsciente de mi presencia. No pude sentir algo de Arthur, algo que había sentido solo una vez. De repente me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

Apenas podía creer que a pesar de que crie cuidadosamente a Kiku su oscuro futuro todavía lo alcanzó. Así que esto era, esta era la oscuridad que había visto. Inmediatamente supe lo que tenía que hacer. Yo iba a usar mi magia para hacer desaparecer a los dos. No podía dejar que se llevaran a Kiku lejos de mí, ni siquiera después de haber matado a alguien.

-Hermano mayor?- Miré a Kiku que apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_Kiku, entiendes lo que hiciste?_

-Yao...- Kiku luego me sonrió mientras levantaba su mano derecha. Me tomó un tiempo para reconocer lo que era. Era un corazón que hacía tiempo que había dejado de latir. -Hermano mayor..."- Volví a mirar a Kiku. -Lo hice. Su corazón ahora me pertenece. -

-Kiku,- le dije mientras le sonreí cálidamente al niño que yo había cuidado desde la infancia. Al niño que me comprometí a proteger y amar hasta el fin de los tiempos. -Ven aquí.- Dije mientras levanté mis brazos. Cuidadosamente puso la cabeza de Arthur de nuevo en el suelo y se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Me di cuenta de que seguía agarrando el corazón de la persona que estaba ahora detrás de nosotros.

Yo acariciaba su pelo negro e ignore el hecho de que él me estaba cubriendo de sangre. Ignorando el hecho de que había cometido un asesinato. Ignorando el cadáver enfriándose a un par de metros de distancia. Ignorando los sonidos de las sirenas acercándose. Nada importaba en este momento que llevarlo lejos de este mundo corrupto. Luego, sin dejar de sonreír, le dio un beso en la frente antes de darle a él un abrazo fuerte.

"Cierra los ojos, vida mía, y todo va a estar bien."


End file.
